Darien's Christmas Carol
by chetspet
Summary: This is a retelling of Dickens' A CHRISTMAS CAROL with The Official as Ebenezer Scrooge, Bobby Hobbes as Bob Cratchit,and Darien Fawkes as Marley's Ghost and the Ghost of Christmas Past.It is a play in 5 acts.


DARIEN'S CHRISTMAS CAROL  
  
  
  
CAST OF CHARACTERS  
  
Scrooge-Charles Borden  
Cratchit-Robert Hobbes  
Ghost of Christmas Past /Marley's Ghost-Darien Fawkes  
Ghost of Christmas Present/Belle-Claire Keeply  
Ghost of Christmas Future-Arnaud De Thiel  
School principal/Tiny Tim (mentally handicapped due to reversible lead poisoning)-Albert Eberts  
Mrs. Cratchit/Fan-Alex Monroe   
Darien (out of work caroler)/Fred (nephew)-Darien Fawkes  
  
Act I Scene I  
In the offices of the IRS. It is December 24th,Mr. Scrooge is in his office smiling at all the money he has confiscated from many of the poor unfortunate people who owe the government money. Mr. Cratchit, his very poor associate, is in the next room, very cold, trying to figure a way to finagle having the next day off. After all, it is Christmas Day and he does have a family to celebrate it with. Not like Mr. Scrooge, the rat, who has noone.   
  
Carolers outside the windows: Hark the Herald Angels sing.....  
Mr. Scrooge, raising the window and throwing a pan of cold water on them: Get out of here!! Don't you have work to go to?   
Lead caroler (Darien): No, we don't Mr. Scrooge. Don't you recognize us? You should. You JUST closed down the factory where we all worked last week. (And they all walk dejectedly off stage.)  
Scrooge: CRATCHIT! Get in here NOW!  
Cratchit (Gathering his wits and entering timidly): Yes, Mr. Scrooge, sir. How may I be of service?  
Scrooge: I see it is almost 6pm. Are you set for the day?  
Cratchit: YYes, sir. Annd..  
Scrooge, interrupting him, says: I know. You will be wanting tomorrow off?  
Cratchit, fearing for his life, says: Yes, sir. After all, it is Christmas Day, Sir.  
Scrooge: Bah, humbug! CHRISTMAS! What do YOU have to celebrate and with what? You have 3 children to feed and a wife. You have bills enough to last into the next century and no means to pay them. And you are in a nowhere job. So WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO CELEBRATE, Bob Cratchit?  
Cratchit: Not really much, sir, but my family does expect me there. (And in his heart, he knows he is very lucky indeed to have such a lovely wife and 3 terrific children to go home to. Even though they are dirt poor, he feels like the richest man in the world. But he would never tell Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge that, as he WOULD never understand)  
Scrooge: All right, you may have tomorrow off, but WITHOUT pay! And be here extra early on the 26th!  
Cratchit: Yes, Mr. Scrooge, I shall. And thank you very much, sir, and a Merry Christmas to you. (And he runs out of the building before Scrooge has a chance to change his mind.)  
  
Act I Scene II  
Scrooge is eating a TV dinner in front of a blank TV, which was turned off for nonpayment of cable. He is even too cheap to pay his own bills on time, even though he owns 90% of the stock. Suddenly he hears a noise and sees an apparition covered in chains:  
Marley's Ghost: EBENEZER SCROOGE!!  
Scrooge: WHO, who are you? How'd you get in here?  
Marley: I am the spirit of your former partner, Jacob Marley, and I have been sent to redeem your soul.  
Scrooge, in total disbelief: I don't believe in spirits. You are a hallucination caused by some undercooked piece of meat from dinner. Jacob Marley has been dead 7 years, this Christmas Eve. Why would you come now?  
Marley lets out a ghostly terrifying howl rattling the windows and furniture, and says: NOW do you believe me? I am here to save you from my fate. I wear the chains I bore in life. I refused to listen to my 'savior' but YOU must listen to me. If you don't you will have chains more than I. Your links are already this long and getting longer each day.   
Scrooge, truly terrified now: What do you mean, chains? I have never committed a criminal act in my life, nor did you, Jacob? Why would we be forced to wear chains?  
Marley: These are not chains one gets because of criminal acts, but chains of human indifference, greed and selfishness. In life, I was known as a shrewd businessman who never let an opportunity to make money pass him by. But my acumen should have been to help mankind-that should have been my business. And that should be YOUR business, not accumulating wealth and possessions. Believe me, in the end, money and possessions mean absolutely nothing.  
Scrooge: What must I do, Jacob, to redeem my soul and not end up like you, my friend?   
Marley: 3 more spirits will visit you tonight. They will help you save yourself and show you the error of your ways. This will all be done in the space of one night, Christmas Eve.  
Scrooge: Isn't there some other way, Jacob? I mean, I feel like I've been saved already. My life will be different, I promise you.  
Marley: No, Ebenezer, I am sorry but this must happen. Words are very easy to say, but your actions speak louder than words. I know, for I said the same exact things many times. So prepare to be visited by the first ghost as the clock strikes 1.  
  
Act II Scene I  
Scrooge's bedroom, where he is sleeping with his covers tucked tight around him, trying to hide from the spirits. His clock says 12:59am.  
1A.M.  
The Ghost of Christmas Past: SCROOGE! Wake up, you lazy bum!   
Scrooge, waking up to a very tall, gaunt looking spirit, and says: Are you the first of the spirits that Jacob Marley had foretold? What are you here to show me?  
Ghost: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
Scrooge: Long past  
Ghost: No, Scrooge, your past. (And he proceeds to lead Ebenezer to the window, and begins to fly up out of it.)  
Scrooge, becoming frightened: I can't do that. I'll fall and kill myself.  
Ghost: Just touch my hand and you will be safe. (And Scrooge does as instructed and finds himself flying over the rooftops.)  
  
Act II Scene II  
Arriving at a small midwestern town that looks like a Currier and Ives painting, they land in front of a small home.  
Ghost: Do you know this place?  
Scrooge: Do I know this place? Of course, I do. This is where I was born. (And looking across the street, he sees people he knows) Hi Mr. Smith! Hi Larry! (But is surprised when they don't seem to notice him at all.)  
Ghost: Don't bother trying to make contact. These are but shadows of things that have already happened.  
Suddenly, a young Ebenezer comes running out of the house, smiling and laughing, with a young girl chasing him, yelling: Ebbie, come back here!! Give me back my bow!  
Young Scrooge: HAHA, Fan! I need this bow for my snowman. He needs a bowtie. (And he runs to the snowman, putting the bow on his neck.)  
Fan, beginning to cry: Oh, Ebenezer, PLEASE that is my very favorite bow and I wanted to wear it for Christmas.  
Young Scrooge, immediately regretting what he did, removes the bow and gives it to Fan: Fan, I am sorry, I was only teasing. I never want to make you sad again. YOU are my favorite person in the world and your smile is the LOVELIEST in the world. It is better than the shining of the sun!  
Fan, brightening: OH, Ebbie, I love you, too. You know that, but your incessant teasing just gets to be a bit much some times. Now, come in the house and prepare for the Christmas party.  
  
The scene fades and suddenly we see a slightly older Scrooge sitting by himself in a school dormitory, crying. He doesn't even look up when he hears a car approaching the nearly empty school. Beside himself, the only other people present are the janitor, his wife and the bachelor principal. Suddenly he is summoned over the intercom to the principal's office: Will Master Ebenezer Scrooge report to the principal's office immediately please?  
Young Scrooge, entering the office: Yes, sir, you summoned?  
Principal: Yes, Master Scrooge, there is someone here to see you.   
And popping out from the curtain, a smiling Fan runs over to her brother and embraces him, while the principal watches, pleased, knowing that the sad little boy is going home.  
Young Scrooge: Fan!? What are you doing here? Is something wrong with mother or father?  
Fan: No, my dear brother, (and she hugs him tighter) YOU are coming home for GOOD. Father has become his old self-things are doing so much better at the security agency and he misses you greatly. He said for you to come home for Christmas but Mother and I convinced him you should come home for good and go to my school with me. Won't that be great!?  
Young Scrooge: YES, Fan! That is wonderful. I have missed you and everyone so very much.  
  
Act II Scene III  
As the scene is fading, the Ghost of Christmas Past moans and Scrooge, looking concerned, says: Hey, you ok?   
Ghost: Yes, I am, but my time is growing short. We have quite a few more memories to visit and we must hurry.  
  
Suddenly, Ebenezer finds himself in front of Fezziwig's loan company, and runs to the window, where a now young adult Ebenezer Scrooge and Jacob Marley are working together and excitedly discussing the upcoming   
Christmas party that the Fezziwig's will be throwing.  
Jacob: I can't wait-Man, ole' Fezziwig gives the best parties and the most generous bonuses. I wonder how he does it-we both know this loan company is NOT the most successful around-although we both have tried to give him pointers. Has he ever listened to any of your ideas, Ebenezer? You really should consider becoming his partner as he has asked.  
Ebenezer: No, he never listens to me, although he does incessantly ask me to become his partner. But I would much rather be partners with you, Jacob, we both feel the same way and I know we would be very successful and wealthy. But.. I will probably end up as the old man's partner, esp. after Belle agrees to marry me. Did I tell you I intend to ask her tonight?  
Jacob: NO! Well, congratulations old man. I know she'll say yes. She has always been totally in love with you.  
  
The scene fades and opens up on the Christmas party, with Belle and Ebenezer dancing and laughing. The music stops and they begin to walk outside.  
Belle: Oh, Ebenezer, I am so happy, being here with you and my parents being healthy and all.  
Ebenezer: Belle, I love you.   
Sitting her on the bench, he bends to one knee and says: Belle, I will always love you, no matter what else happens in my life. (Reaching into his pocket, he pulls a ring out and shows her) Will you marry me?  
Belle, very happy and crying: YES! Ebenezer I will and I will always love you, too.  
  
The scene again fades, memories going faster and the Ghost of Christmas Past is seen to be getting older with each passing second. The scene opens to another Christmas, one in which Ebenezer is now partnered with Marley and has bought out Fezziwig's loan company. He has now become consumed with money and greed and is a totally changed man, not liked or well thought of by many. Belle enters.  
Belle: Ebenezer, I knew I'd find you here. It is Christmas Eve you know and even Jacob left for the holiday.  
Ebenezer: Yes, well, he isn't planning to get married soon, now is he? (And he attempts a smile, coming out with more of a scowl. Seems Ebenezer Scrooge has forgotten how to smile.)  
Belle: Well, are you not coming to my parents' party? They do expect their future son-in-law to be there, you know.  
  
The scene again fades to a park where Belle is sitting on a bench crying and Ebenezer is frustrated.  
Ebenezer: YOU don't understand how it is, Belle. If you don't have money, you are nothing. I can't allow you to marry a nothing. I have acquired some money and thus we can be happy, now.  
Belle: You just don't understand, Ebenezer. I miss the old Ebenezer, the one who didn't worry so about money. The one who saw beauty in the flowers and sky and not in dollar signs. Where did he go? That's the man I love and that's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
Ebenezer: I am the same man; I have only matured and realized that money is what can truly make us happy. We will be able to always have what we need and want, without worrying about the consequences. You deserve no less, Belle.  
Belle, crying and removing the ring: NO! No, Ebenezer, I am sorry but I can't live with someone who loves another.  
Ebenezer, confused: What do you mean, love another? I have never been unfaithful to you.  
Belle: No, not with another woman. Your new love is even more powerful than that-it is money and the power it has over you is impossible for me to defeat. So I relinquish you from any obligations to me.   
And she gets up and leaves, crying, but not looking back. Young Ebenezer looks at her, but does not try to call her back or anything. Old Ebenezer, crying, says: Call her back, man. Tell her money is not important-nothing is as important as she.  
Ghost, sounding very frail now: My time is almost over. We must see one more memory and we must go now.   
  
The scene again fades and shows Ebenezer Scrooge hard at work on a Christmas Eve 7 years ago instead of being at Jacob's Marley deathbed, as Jacob had requested. He was too busy to even grant a dying man his last wish.  
  
Suddenly, The Ghost of Christmas Past wails and fades out of existence. Scrooge frightened, looks and sees he is back in his own bed and it is again 12:59am. The clock strikes 1a.m.  
  
Act III Scene I  
Scrooge is magically transported back to his bedroom where he immediately hides under the covers and sees it is about 4am. He attempts to go to sleep when he hears laughter coming from his living room. Getting up, he walks over and peeps timidly out the door. Laughter is one thing that he is not used to hearing and so to him it is a strange and frightening sound. He sees a very pretty blonde haired woman bathed in an extremely bright light smiling down at him from atop a Christmas tree, which he knows he never has.  
Ghost of Christmas Present, smiling: Come here, Ebenezer Scrooge and bask in the warmth of my light.  
Scrooge, shielding his eyes from the blinding light: I, the light is hurting my eyes. Can you not dim it? Why must it be so bright? It is blinding and I can't make anything out.  
Ghost, dimming the light a bit: Oh, I am sorry. I always forget how weak human eyes are compared to mine. (And she laughs, which Scrooge now finds quite pleasant and reminds him of Belle, in fact she looks a bit like Belle, now that he can see her)  
Scrooge: Thank you, that is much better. Are you one of the spirits Jacob Marley told me about? What visions have you to show me?  
Ghost: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present and I am to share some of this season with you. You will be seeing many things you don't even know exist, but believe me, all that I shall show you does indeed exist. Many are quite unpleasant and I wish they did not exist, but they do.  
Scrooge: Will we not see any pleasant and warm Christmases? Do they not exist anymore? Or shall I be proven right that the world has become basically evil and mean?  
Ghost, laughing: No, Scrooge. You shall be proven wrong! There are more pleasant aspects to Christmas than you know, even in the midst of suffering. Now, let's go and see.  
She grabs his hands and they fly off, through the window. The first stop is a homeless shelter in any city in the USA-the Ghost of Christmas Present tells him.  
Ghost: You see, Ebenezer, there are millions and millions of homeless people in the world, but it does seem as if the majority are in the USA, your home. They are lonely and sad, but most have families, even though there are many that are alone.  
And they look around, he sees families of 2(no children) and families of 3, 4, or more-all looking sad and dejected, but yet in some strange way, still sharing Christmas love and joy. He also sees many single people who are mingling with one another although there are a couple who have decided to stay by themselves. Even though they are alone, most are sharing Christmas joy and love, although in almost all the faces, young and old alike, Scrooge can see the dejection and utter desolation of their lives in their eyes. Despite himself, he feels pity and shame at their lot in life.  
Scrooge: How can they be happy? They have less than nothing and no hope of improving their lot? And yet they can sing of Merry Christmas and the birth of Christ? I don't understand.  
Ghost: Don't you? They may have less than nothing and it is true for most of them, their lot will probably worsen, but yet they have the faith to believe in something. They have something you seem to have lost-the stubbornness of the human to never truly give up, even when the odds are stacked against you and the tide is rising.  
The scene shifts to a school auditorium where a Christmas pageant is in progress. Scrooge, watching this, suddenly sees Bob Cratchit watching the pageant proudly. He sees a young man who is older than all the children on stage in the pageant. He looks about 21 but acts younger. Seems to be retarded, but happy. This must be Tim, Cratchit's young son.  
Scrooge: Is that young man on stage Tim Cratchit? What is wrong with him? I never knew he was retarded. Why did Cratchit not tell me?  
Ghost: Yes, that is Tiny Tim. He is retarded, but it is a sudden illness brought on by lead poisoning. Seems the landlord (and she stares accusingly at Scrooge) has used lead paint consistently over the years to save money, causing the retardation to occur. But this is reversible, but an expensive process, that the Cratchit's cannot afford. It is also causing Mrs. Cratchit to have 'female problems' as well. Bob has been told by the doctors that all these are reversible and preventable but only with the lead paint removal and medical intervention.  
Scrooge, looking ashamed: I never knew any of this. I know Cratchit leases one of my properties, but never the shabby condition he lives in. Why didn't he ever tell me?  
Ghost, exasperated: HE HAS TOLD YOU! But you have always put him off with cheap paint and promises.  
Act III Scene II  
The scene shifts to Cratchit's house and Christmas Day. Mrs. Cratchit is checking the small chicken she is baking as well as the mashed potatoes and can of corn she is cooking, wishing she were making a huge turkey with all the trimmings. "Oh, well, maybe next year, things will be better" she thinks to herself, wondering how many times she has said that these past 25 years. Walking into the living room, she sees Bob playing a game with the children, including Tim, as usual. Her eyes mist over when she looks at her youngest, (and once most promising) child. Tim, whose IQ was once near genius, is now considered mildly trainable, is sitting near his father, trying to make sense of the game. She walks over, smiling, refusing to let her depression show: So can one more join in?  
Gina: Yes, mother, of course. There is always room for you!  
Tim: Mommy! (And he jumps up, excited, like she'd been gone forever, and runs over to her and kisses and hugs her)  
Mrs. Cratchit, laughing: What's this all about?  
Mike: Oh, that's my fault mom. I teased Timmy and told him you went away forever. But when I tried to convince him I was only playing, he got mad and sulked. I'm sorry, Tim. I promise never to do it again. I hate to see you sad (and he comes over and gives his baby brother a big hug) and everyone laughs and smiles.  
Bob: Now, this is the merriest Christmas scene in the world. My beautiful wife and children all here and safe. A great feast in the oven, a magnificent tree (points to a tabletop, spindly tree) and wonderful presents beneath it.   
There are exactly 5 small boxes under the tree, all with the same present in them. Unable to buy any real gifts, all 5 boxes contain $1.00 lottery ticket bought with the hope of at least one winner in the bunch. This has become an annual thing and the only time of the year that Bob is so extravagant.  
Ghost: So what do you think of the Cratchits?  
Scrooge: I never knew he had 3 children. All he ever mentions is Tim. I guess he knows I don't care. This is really a crappy looking house-the outside needs a lot of work, as well as inside. He should be able to afford something better-I pay him a good salary.  
Ghost: HA! A GOOD SALARY INDEED! With what you pay him, he IS lucky to pay the rent on this shack. With it, he must pay utility bills, buy food as well as pay for such nonessentials as clothes and cleaning products. Yes, Bob Cratchit really has a lot to be grateful to you for.  
Scrooge, defensively: Well, if you are right, then why has he NEVER once asked for a raise?  
Ghost: Because he knows you WOULD fire him before agreeing to give him a raise.  
Scrooge, having no answer to that just continues to look at the scene unfolding. They have now begun dinner.  
Bob, carving the chicken, smiling: What a magnificent feast! We are indeed lucky to have such a terrific cook as your mother.   
Mrs. Cratchit, blushing: Thank you, my dear.  
Bob, grabbing a glass of ginger ale, toasting: And here's to the creator of the feast, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge. (And Scrooge is filled with pride, never knowing how much Cratchit respected him.)  
Mrs. Cratchit: Founder of the feast indeed!! Why if Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge were here now, I'd give him a piece of my mind, I would!  
Bob: Dear, the children. And it is Christmas, you know.  
Mrs. Cratchit: Yes, forgive me, everyone. But how can you feel anything but contempt for that old tightwad? Why, he treats you horribly!!!  
Bob: Yes, you are quite right, but remember this is the season for love and forgiveness. I'm sure he is very lonesome and sad right now. I would invite him here, but I'm sure he would decline.  
Ebenezer is shocked to hear this talk, especially the invitation. He never thought Cratchit felt this way. He says to himself that he would gladly accept the invitation NOW.  
Ghost: We must leave this happy family scene now. We have other places to visit.  
Scrooge: Wait a minute, Spirit. What happens to Tiny Tim? What happens to Mrs. Crotchet? I mean, if things don't change.  
Ghost: I see an empty chair at the table and a hospital bed where the couch was. Mrs. Cratchit dies while the lead levels continue to erode Tiny Tim's brain and neural circuit causing him to become completely paralyzed and catatonic. If things don't change, these will occur. Poor Cratchit will be forced to leave your employment to care full time for his son. They will all end up homeless and forced to live in a shelter, while poor Tim will end up a ward of the state and in a state run home until he dies. That is what I see. (And Scrooge sees that the Ghost is crying, and he is, too.)  
Scrooge, thinking to himself: I can't let that happen to Bob and poor Tim. There has to be a way for me to help him. Hey, hear that, Jacob, I am changing as you promised.  
  
Act III Scene III  
The scene fades to an apartment in the slums of town where much laughter and loud music is heard. Scrooge and the Spirit materialize and Scrooge cannot recognize any of the people.  
Scrooge: Where are we? I don't know any of these people, even though it seems as though you think I should.  
Ghost: Don't you recognize any of them? These people are all out of work because of you.  
Scrooge: What do you mean, because of me? I don't own any factories or businesses, other than my own.  
Ghost: That is true. But don't you recall that you recently foreclosed on a factory that is right around the corner from your business. In fact, this was one of the factories that manufactured the envelopes that you use. Don't you recognize that tall gaunt looking young man over there? The one who is forcing himself to smile while looking at his very pregnant wife, and young child? He was caroling outside your door tonite and he WAS the one that you personally ordered to make the announcement that the factory was out of business. He had just gotten a well-deserved promotion and raise and was happy. He had a wonderful Christmas planned for his family. His wife will be having the baby before the New Year and by February they are going to be homeless as well as in debt beyond what is normal. Darien Fawkes is his name and he will end up in prison for robbery to make some money for his family. His poor wife will end up committing suicide and the children end up in orphanages. This is their future if things continue. If you look at his face, it is almost as if Darien has heard what I said. DID YOU?  
Scrooge: How can I help? I have no room in my business for a factory worker. Maybe I can help them financially?  
Ghost: MONEY! Is that all you ever think about? It will take more than money to help Darien and any of these poor people we've seen. Money will only solve their problems temporarily. What Darien needs is a job and YOU can help him. Darien is a factory worker but not by choice. He has a degree in accounting, but due to circumstances has never been able to pursue his dream. You can use him as a junior partner, as well as Cratchit in your firm. I'm sure Mr. Cratchit would love to be your partner.  
Scrooge: I don't know. I could hire him and see if he works out. I don't know if I'm ready to have a partner again, though. You seem to be making a lot of decisions for me. If you are right about me, then I don't have to see the third spirit, do I?  
Ghost, laughing but sounding weaker: Yes, you do. YOU MUST see all three of us to be truly saved. And my time is rapidly growing short and we have one more to see.  
  
Act III Scene IV  
The scene again fades and Scrooge finds himself in his nephew, Fred, Fan's son, whom Scrooge has not seen or spoken to in 3 years.  
Scrooge: Why, it's my nephew Fred. And that young woman must be his wife.  
Ghost: Yes, you are right. He is your sister's only child. She died in a car accident with her husband, didn't she?  
Scrooge, very sad: Yes, she did. She was in labor with Fred when she died. She had made it to the hospital but was too weak to handle the birth. She died never seeing him or knowing I was there. And I always hated him for that, and blamed him.  
Ghost: Yes, just like your father before you. After all, your mother died shortly after your birth, as well, didn't she? But I don't think your sister ever felt that way, did she?  
Scrooge: No, she didn't. Why are we here?  
Ghost: Just watch.  
And as they watch, some people are seen to enter the room and are very festive indeed. Scrooge can see these people are not at all like the others he's seen. Though not rich, they are comfortable. Their tree is huge and decorated beautifully and there are many presents under the tree. The dining room table is laden with food and there are candy and snack trays all over the place. There would be enough food for both Bob Cratchit and Darien Fawkes families here.  
Fred: Ok, everyone. Gather around. Time for games. What do you want to play? Charades? (All shake their heads no) Ghost? (Enthusiastic applause and claps) Ok, Ghost it is. I'll start and remember the word must begin with the last letter of the word, ok? My word is Peace.  
All the guests are seen to be thinking and occasional words are thrown out-Easter, eat, eternity, employ, either, ..... Scrooge and the Spirit are trying, too and enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Jeanette, Fred's wife, says: I know what it is. Ebenezer!  
Fred: Give the lady a cigar! She is right. Now you, my dear, must think of a word beginning with an R.  
Scrooge: Did you hear? He must still think of me. I must say, I'm surprised.  
Jeanette: Ok, I have one. (laughing)  
Again the guessing starts, but Fred says: renounces  
Jeanette: I knew you would get it, my dear.   
Fred: Ok, I have one.  
Again the guessing starts and another party member guesses Scrooge and is right.  
Partier: I got one.   
Guessing: easy, eat  
Jeanette: everyone.  
Partier: YES! and everyone, except Scrooge, laughs.   
Scrooge looks at the spirit and sees she is very pale. Scrooge: What is the matter? Are you ill?  
Ghost: No, not at all. It is just that my time is up. (And she suddenly disappears and Scrooge finds himself alone in a dark alley.)  
  
Act IV Scene I  
Suddenly Scrooge sees an apparition in black in the alley. He becomes frightened, knowing this must be the Ghost of Christmas Future. Walking slowly up to the Spirit, he says: Are you the third Spirit I was told to expect?  
The Ghost of Christmas Future doesn't answer, but nods slowly and ominously.   
Scrooge: Will you not answer me?   
Again the Spirit only nods and begins walking, beckoning him to follow.  
Scrooge: Can you not talk?  
The Spirit nods no and continues to walk, and Scrooge follows and catches up.  
Scrooge: Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future? (Nods yes) Is this my future and those that I've influenced? (Nods yes)   
Scrooge, accepting his fate: Lead on Spirit. But I must tell you, I feel I am changed for the better.  
  
Act IV Scene II  
They materialize in front of the Cratchit residence where Tiny Tim is lying motionless on the hospital bed and Bob is caring for him.  
Cratchit: Oh, Tim (crying) Thank God, your mother died before you got so sick. This would have killed her. I visited her today and I know she is happy. She is facing the sun in a favorite spot.  
Gina, walking in from the kitchen: Father, Christmas dinner is almost ready. I'm sorry all we have is corned beef hash and eggs, but at least we have each other. Hey, Mike, time for supper!  
Mike: OK, I'll be right there. (And he comes up from the cellar, holding a small artificial tree and smiling) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. I made this for Tim. Think he'll like it?  
Bob: Oh, Mike, it's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen. I know Tim will love it. And he would tell you if he could.  
  
Act IV Scene III  
Suddenly the scene fades to the prison where Darien Fawkes has just found out that his wife has committed suicide and his children have become wards of the state. He is being told that if he had not committed the robbery and been arrested this would not have happened. He has lost custody of his children because of this, also. The scene fades as Darien is seen crying and praying to God for strength, and asking for help from above.  
Act IV Scene IV  
The scene again changes to Fred and Jeanette where they are both sad.  
Fred: God, I can't believe he's dead. Man, I never thought I'd see the day.   
Jeanette: Yeah, me too. I always believed that old saying was definitely true about him.  
Fred: Old saying?  
Jeanette: Yeah, you know. The one about God doesn't want him and the Devil won't take him.  
Fred, laughing: Yeah, I've heard it. But I am still a little sad to see him go. I would have liked to have gotten to know him at least. I think he would have liked to meet his great nephew. (and he pats Jeanette growing belly affectionately.)  
Scrooge: Oh my God! They are talking about me, aren't they? (And the Spirit nods yes and transports Scrooge to a lonely, forgotten cemetery plot.  
Scrooge: Spirit, wwho's grave is this? This lonely and sad site?  
The Spirit points and beckons to Scrooge to go see. Frightened, Scrooge looks and sees it is his, but it is unmarked and the coffin is uncovered and rotting away from no care. Scrooge turns and begs the Spirit: PLEASE!! Say I can stop this from happening! I promise I have changed. I will keep Christmas in my heart all year. I promise I will help Bob Cratchit and his wonderful family, Darien Fawkes and his family and I will go back to my nephew and rekindle my family ties. Only tell me it is not too late!!   
Instead the Spirit fades and Scrooge feels himself falling into his coffin. He yells and claws at the air, to no avail. Suddenly he opens his eyes and realizes he is in his own bedroom.  
  
Act IV Scene V  
Realizing where he is, he looks at the clock and sees it is 9am. Seeing it is morning, he laughs and puts on the radio. Hearing Christmas music he wonders if it really is Christmas Day. The announcer comes on and wishes everyone a Merry Christmas on this wonderful December 25th.  
He gets dressed and runs to his nephews' home where he wakes them up.  
Fred, groggily: Yes, may I-Uncle Ebenezer! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?  
Scrooge: Yes, Fred there is. And I intend to make it right! I am here to tell you I love you and I am sorry for all the years of hate and pain I have put you through. I know it is not your fault your mother and father died. I should have helped raise you. Can you ever forgive me?  
Fred, crying and hugging his beloved uncle: Yes, Uncle Ebenezer. I never ever felt that way. I knew you were alone and too busy to care for a young boy. I never resented you. Father's sister, Aunt Jane and Uncle John were wonderful to me. I would love to get close to you. You are my only living relative on mother's side and I really have missed you.  
Scrooge, crying: Yes, I agree. I'm glad you feel this way. I know I've been a horrible, miserly person but I promise I have changed. Seemingly overnight, I know, but it's true. Here is my Christmas present to you. I know it isn't wrapped or anything, but I promise to make up for it next year. (And he hands Fred an envelope filled with money) Getting up to leave, he says: May I come by for desert later? I've many stops to make and I want to go to Mass.  
Fred: Certainly. Why not come for dinner? If you can, be here around 6pm, ok Uncle?  
Scrooge: Yes, I will try. See you then, nephew.  
  
Act V Scene II  
His next stop is Bob Cratchit, where he can hear singing. Knocking on the door, he tries looking stern when Bob answers the door, but it comes out as a giggle, which ends up as a belly laugh.  
Cratchit, shocked: Mr. Scrooge. What are you doing here? It is Christmas Day and you promised me the day off.  
Scrooge: Yes, I know, Bob. I am here to beg your forgiveness. I have been horrible to you and your family. Not only have I misused your abilities at work, but I have allowed you to live here in this health hazard. And it has caused illness in your family. I want to make up for it. Tomorrow when you come to work, we will begin to remedy this. YOU are now a full partner and the firm will now be known as Scrooge and Cratchit. I intend to help you get Tim and your wife well. Don't ask me how I know this, but just believe me when I tell you this. And this is my very belated Christmas present to you and your wonderful family. (And he hands him an envelope filled with money)  
Cratchit: Sir, I I don't know what to say. Thank you and YES I think being partners would be great.  
Scrooge: Great. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have to attend Mass and then make one more stop, before preparing for dinner at my nephew's.  
And he goes to church and is suprised that it didn't fall down when he walked in.  
  
Act V Scene III  
His next stop is the Fawkes residence, which is quiet. He looks around the halls as he walks up the 3 flights of stairs and says to himself, "I only hope he agrees. I have to get them out of this terrible place."  
Knocking nervously on the door, Scrooge smiles his nicest smile when Darien opens the door: Good morning, Mr. Fawkes. I'm sure you know who I am. I'm sorry for the shabby way I've treated you these last few days, but would like to make it up to you, if you'll let me.  
Darien, very suspicious: Yeah, I know who you are, Mr. Scrooge. What do you want now? I don't break the law for anyone, even someone as rich as you.  
Scrooge, smiling: I'm glad to hear that, Darien. I do have an offer to make but believe me, it is by no means illegal. I have found out that you have a degree in accounting and would like to offer you a junior partnership in my accounting firm. I would have to ok this with my new partner, Bob Cratchit, but I'm sure he'll agree. Would you be able to come to our office tomorrow and meet with Mr. Cratchit and myself. If you have a resume, bring it, but it is not necessary. As far as I'm concerned, if you agree, you are as good as in.  
Darien, in shock and disbelief: WHAT! Is this a joke.  
Scrooge, smiling and laughing: NO, dear boy, it isn't. I just really want to make up for all the horrible things I've done to people over the years and you are one of the many. I hope in some ways this helps (and he hands over an envelope filled with money.)  
Darien: I don't know what to say. But YES I'll take the job. I'll be there whenever you say, sir.  
Scrooge: How does 10am sound?  
Darien: Great. See you then.  
  
Epilogue  
And Ebenezer Scrooge did make it up to Fred, Bob Cratchit and Darien Fawkes. Fred gained more than an uncle, Ebenezer became like a father to him and Jeanette and their children.  
Bob Cratchit did become his partner and he and his family were able to afford a beautiful home in the country. Tim recovered and joined his father as a junior partner with Darien Fawkes. Mrs. Cratchit recovered fully and both he and she were alive for Tim's wedding to Scrooge's niece.  
Darien Fawkes became a junior partner and was able to move his growing family to a home near the Cratchits'. After Mr. Scrooge's death at the ripe age of 85, he became a full partner with Cratchit.  
And Ebenezer lived a full and wonderful life full of fun and friends. His funeral was more of a celebration of a wonderful man instead of a sad affair. He had more than made up for all the pain and hate he had caused in the past.  
  
  
12/24/01  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND GOD BLESS US EVERYONE!! MAY PEACE REIGN IN 2002!!! 


End file.
